


口是心非

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 仏英国设，毫无营养对话流短打，OOC警告。仏英关于到底他们爱不爱彼此的对话。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	口是心非

I know I do not love thee! yet, alas!

others will scarcely trust my candid heart,

and oft I catch them smiling as they pass,

because they see me gazing where thou art. 

\- Caroline Norton

如果有谁对亚瑟·柯克兰说他爱上了弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，亚瑟·柯克兰通常会有两种反应：

努力保持礼貌，皱着眉头摇头说你一定是看错了。

又或者直接放弃礼仪，气得跳起来骂你是白痴，然后开始数落弗朗西斯的所有缺点。

亚瑟·柯克兰作为英//格//兰，认识弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的时间长得他自己都记不清。他出色的记忆力有一大部分拿来记住弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的缺点：傲慢、自私、轻浮，甚至能够记得当他们还都是小不点每天在森林里乱窜的时候，弗朗西斯抢了他打来的兔子的事情。所以当一次会议结束后的午餐闲聊，不知道谁问起“假如弗朗西斯是世界上最后一个存在的人，你会爱上他吗”的时候，亚瑟立刻下意识地回答了“不”。

“说实话，我搞不懂为什么有人觉得弗朗西斯能够存活到最后，”亚瑟补充。

“嘿，你这句话太刻薄了，”弗朗西斯说，“哦等等，刚刚是亚瑟在说话。我忘了，英国人对法国的偏见是刻在他们神经系统里的缺陷。”

“天哪，”伊丽莎白说，“这只是一个假设。”

“这是一个毫无讨论意义的假设，”亚瑟说。

“我赞同，”弗朗西斯说，“因为我们都知道即使我不是最后一个人类，你也爱我。”

“——我再去拿一份牛排，”阿尔弗雷德说。马修跟着他直接站了起来。在走向自助吧台的路上阿尔弗雷德小声嘟囔：“为什么都这么多年了我感觉我还是像是看到离婚父母的小孩？为什么这群欧洲人非得问一些只会引起乱搞的问题？”

而马修只是拍拍他的肩膀表示同感。

餐桌上的交谈完全被弗朗西斯和亚瑟一来一往翻旧账的对话占据。他们重复着过去做过无数次的事情，数落和嘲笑对方的所有错误。他们聊得时间太长了，阿尔弗雷德已经吃完了他的第二份主菜，开始吃香草味冰淇淋。

“噢我永远都看不厌这个，”基尔伯特说，“简直是每次会议我最期待的部分。”

“你就不能再成熟一点吗？”伊丽莎白说。

“你看他们两个，”安东尼奥说，“我觉得在这里不成熟的人可不止基尔一个。”

“我总是忘记他们认识这么多年，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“你真的有好好读过历史吗？”马修说，“——算了，当我没问。”

亚瑟的声音提高了一些：“别傻了弗朗西斯，为什么你会觉得我爱你？”

“你可别忘了你当初学我学得多起劲。”

“那不代表我爱你。第一，如果这算是爱，那么这群人里我还能抓出好几对；第二，我们不如数一数我们打过多少次，再想想我到底是爱你多一点还是恨你多一点；第三，这都是多少年前的事情了，那时候阿尔弗雷德和马修都还不存在！”

“好吧，是你逼我的——”弗朗西斯说，“你喜欢我。我们昨晚上//床了。”

餐桌上忽然安静了下来，所有人先是盯着亚瑟看了十秒，然后又扭过头来盯着弗朗西斯看了十秒，然后又盯着亚瑟看。亚瑟连耳朵都红了，说不出话来。沉默在桌子上盘旋了几分钟，最后还是基尔伯特说了一句“这个问题太傻了”，安东尼奥在一旁点头。伊丽莎白努力不让自己八卦的表情表现得太明显。而马修和阿尔弗雷德两个人低下头盯着自己的盘子。

“那不代表任何事情，”亚瑟说，“我以为我们都已经成熟到知道，作为国家，我们不可能爱上对方。我们只不过是各取所需的利益同盟而已，”然后他站起来，狠狠瞪了弗朗西斯一眼，“又或者你单纯到会相信我爱你？”

弗朗西斯笑了一声，“当然不了——好了朋友们，让我们放过这个英国人吧，毕竟我们都知道英国人根本不懂什么叫玩笑。他们的脑子里只有挖苦。”

尴尬的对话到此结束，他们默契地站起来收盘子，然后走出餐厅。在回会议室的路上弗朗西斯问：“说实在的亚瑟，如果我们是普通人类，你会对我有感觉吗？”

“当然不会，”亚瑟白了他一眼，“谁给你的自信？”

“真的？在我们一起经历过那么多之后？”

“你是说哪一段经历，”亚瑟说，“让我想一下——哦你是说百年战争还是七年战争？”

“噢，你明明知道你很担心我——”

“不，我不会，”亚瑟说，“我为什么会喜欢一个总是惹我生气的家伙？我又不是受虐狂。难道你会？”

“谁知道呢，”弗朗西斯说，“至少我们在性上很合拍。你又不是不了解我。”

“是啊，我太了解你和我了，那是我唯一和你能够有交集的地方了。”

“所以你是说如果我们都是人类的话，”弗朗西斯舔了舔嘴唇，“我们至少可以当炮//友。”

“那你觉得我们现在是什么，难道你觉得我们现在真心相爱？”亚瑟冷笑了一声，“这个笑话我可以笑到今年圣诞节。”

“那希望你不要在吃树干蛋糕的时候笑到呛到，我可不想在圣诞节送你去急诊。”

“如果你再揪着这个话题不放，你可以好好期待我今年圣诞节给你送什么好东西。”

“亲爱的，”弗朗西斯说，“只要您肯赏脸来我家吃大餐，你送什么都可以。”

“不要用这种奇怪的语气说话。”

“行吧，”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“今晚我们出去吃怎么样，这个酒店的自助餐简直是蓄意谋杀。”

“可以啊，你订位。”

“吃完饭有什么安排吗，我的利益盟友？”

“那得看你今晚餐厅选的怎么样了。”

FIN.

* 利益盟友：在这里想用的是friend with benefit，既指仏英两个人有利益关系，也指两个人处于朋友，炮//友和严肃关系之间的状态（话说有人知道中文什么词可以精准翻译（


End file.
